


5 + 1 Steve Rogers Kisses

by Onlymystory



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Kissing, Multi, endgame Stony, inspired by Captain America: Winter Soldier, just a bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Steve Rogers kissed someone after 1945 and one time he wanted to keep kissing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 + 1 Steve Rogers Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't resist adding to the Steve kissing fics after seeing Captain America: The Winter Soldier

One

His first kiss--two kisses really--don’t count for much in the grand scheme of things. At least, so Steve decides when he returns to his quarters after said kisses occur.

He’d been unfrozen for only a few days, broken nearly every punching bag or dummy in the gym, and Fury, frustrated with other tasks, had instructed him to go out and find a more constructive way to work through his frustrations. Steve wanders through the streets of the city, listening to the sounds and being generally unbothered. His return hasn’t been announced yet, and it’s too late for anyone old enough to recognize him to be about and about.

Months from now, he’ll think back and value those brief moments, when he could slip away and disappear instead of being the face of a nation. It’s one of the reasons he loves being around kids. They wear toy shields and want to save the world and look up to him as a hero, but they don’t think anything of leaving him alone to eat a burger and fries in peace. It’s the adults who snap pictures on their phones or assume that a line to the bathroom is an appropriate place to ask for an autograph.

But that first night he’d walked until the music pouring onto the sidewalk and the laughter spilling into the air had called to him. Music today seemed to be more pulsating beats, less of a bouncing rhythm, but Steve found moving to the beats was easy enough with partners.

The sounds let him escape the world, put aside all thoughts of what would come next, of what this world was 70 plus years after he’d fought to save it, to think of nothing but the feel of another against him.

A couple moves to dance with him after an hour or so, the woman in front, the man in the back. Steve has always been one to appreciate the affections of both sexes, though he thinks he may like this century better, the way no one seems to judge his preferences. She kisses him first, tugging his head down to her, her body pressed against his while her tongue licks into his mouth. Steve kisses back enjoyably enough, though the forwardness throws him a little. Or perhaps it’s not the forwardness, but the fact that she seems to only be after a returned kiss, not looking for what she can gain by kissing Captain America.

An assessing look passes on her face and between one line of the song and the next, the girl has switched places with whom he’s gathered is her boyfriend, and the man is reaching a hand around Steve’s neck and pulling him close. “Okay?” he asks and Steve nods, closes his eyes and lets the music and the energy take him over.

The man kisses differently, his mouth moving less while his hips roll against Steve’s, taking more than he gives. Steve in return gives himself up to the kiss, letting this moment wake him up more than any of SHIELD’s gadgets. He’s alive sure, this tells him he can still live.

~

He goes back to the club a week or so after the world learns of his resurrection of sorts, not necessarily looking for the couple but his eyes aware all the same.

The man finds him first, dances with partners until he reaches the shadows where Steve hides. “You’re back?” he asks, any number of questions in his tone.

“I wanted…”  tries Steve. “That is, I think I need…”

The man touches him gently, but doesn’t move closer. “I think there are a number of things you’ll want as time goes on. I’m not it though and neither is she. We were what you needed that first night, when I think you probably needed to feel alive again, to feel wanted.”

Steve sighs. “I don’t know who I am anymore. Captain America or Steve Rogers or….”  
“You’re both,” answers his friend of sorts. “You know who Captain America is and what he stands for. Now you get to figure out who Steve Rogers is now.” There’s a wink and a poke to his side before the man disappears, his final words lingering in the air. “There’s a reason they call it an alter-ego!”

~

Two

Steve gives as good as he gets on his third kiss since 1945. The Avengers were successful and Loki is being taken back to Asgard, and they stand along a quieter entrance to Central Park to say their farewells.

Hugs and handshakes are the norm until Thor sends Loki through the bifrost, then pulls Bruce to him and kisses him firmly with a hearty farewell Doctor Banner. Steve isn’t the only one staring and Thor, being much quicker than some give him credit for, picks up on this as he moves from giving a similar goodbye to Clint. “Is this unacceptable by your standards?” He asks, looking about. “I confess, Midgardians seem to differ so much on which levels of affection are acceptable. Should I not depart with a kiss between friends?” Thor reaches a hand out to Steve as though to shake it instead.

Steve shrugs and leans in to kiss Thor, saying “It’s polite to ask first, since it isn’t our custom, but it’s not a bad goodbye,” as he reaches him.

The kiss itself is simple enough, but Thor kisses unabashedly without reservation or self-criticism. Steve kisses back the same way, wrapping Thor in a tight hug and hoping he makes clear this new but no less deep love for a brother in arms.

Tony is there the minute Steve steps away, cracking jokes as he and the rest of the Avengers bid farewell to Thor.

Thor disappears after Loki via the bifrost, leaving the rest staring after him in wonder, until Fury walks up and Stark asks if he got his Asgardian for the day too. Fury glares, Clint laughs, and Bruce shakes his head at Tony.

Steve smiles to himself and tries not to stare at Tony’s red lips and bright eyes.

 

~

Three

Afterwards--long after SHIELD is dismantled and the Avengers have stepped in to help pick up the pieces and Tony starts looking through all the data he hacked to track down Hydra across the globe--Steve considers why Natasha would have thought he hadn’t kissed since 1945.

Their kiss, quick as it was for a cover, clarified a few things in an instant for him. Nat kissed well but fleeting, committed to a moment but no further. He doesn’t find it all that strange. She’s in a profession that has a tendency to demand false affections, and Natasha has never struck him as one that shies away from a mission.

He would spare a moment of pity, that she has to use sex in her missions, but the thought is no more there before it’s gone.

Natasha Romanov has many skills and if she chooses to use physical affection, Steve is certain that it is in fact her choice.

Even that one kiss was engaging, the way she pressed her lips against his and flicked her tongue at the edge, just enough that he’d opened up against her and sold the farce. Then she’d pulled away and teased him and the easy camaraderie was back.

He thinks he’d like a little of her in his kissing style though. It’s no bad thing to be responsive to the person you’re kissing, to react to someone rather than merely acting against them.

~

Four

He kisses Agent 13, Sharon, after their fifth date, because he’s picked up the signs and because Tony rather petulantly tells him to stop being a prude about it. Steve doesn’t really know why Tony is being so ridiculous about it, but he finds he tends to go back to Sharon’s apartment, rather than bringing her to his home at the Avengers tower.

They kiss on her doorstep, than against her door, than for long heated moments on her couch, before she’s sitting up and pushing him away.

“I’m sorry,” he says, pulling back. “Did I misread the situation?”

“I’m not the one you want to kiss am I?” she asks, though it’s less of a question and more of an assessment.

“I wasn’t thinking of anyone else,” replies Steve. He may not be the most experienced person ever, but he’s aware of that much etiquette at the very least.

Sharon shakes her head. “No, I don’t think that. I mean this relationship. You’re not shy about affection, I’ve learned that, but you don’t give more than you want to, and I think if you were that invested in us, our fifth date wouldn’t be our first kiss.”

Steve runs his hands through his hair and sighs. “But I like you.”

“I like you too,” she responds, taking his hands in hers. “But I also like knowing where I stand. And so I think friends is where we’ll stay.”

He stays long enough for a cup of coffee and plans for a friendly lunch date in a couple weeks, and leaves wondering who his subconscious is really thinking of when he’s kissing someone else.

~

Five

Kissing Sam is easy. They’re off on a smaller mission, one that only needed the two of them, but it’s harder fought than expected. The villain of sorts is mostly human, suffering from far more severe PTSD than either Steve or Sam has faced, and it leaves them emotionally drained as well as physically exhausted.

When they return to their hotel room, Steve falls into bed first, then tugs Sam after him, leaving the other bed empty.

“What are we doing, Steve?” asks Sam in between kisses. His hands seem to know exactly what they’re doing, slipping under the waistband of Steve’s sweats.

“Living,” answers Steve and surges up to kiss Sam again.

It’s enough for the night, but in the morning Sam shakes his head at him over breakfast, orders Steve to stop pretending he can find what he wants in everyone else.

~

\+ One

It’s a year after Steve moves in with the rest of the Avengers that he gets his courage up enough to ask Tony out.

He’s not even sure Tony gets that it’s a date, is sure that he doesn’t when Steve tentatively tries to hold Tony’s hand as they walk home and Tony gives him a bizarrely confused look. “What are you doing?”

“Shit,” mutters Steve. “So Clint was right.”

“Right about what? Why are you trying to hold my hand? Jesus, Rogers, I’m not running away back to my lab, I can handle the occasional outing.”

Steve sighs. “Clint said you’d be oblivious and Natasha insisted I’m too reserved.”

“Reserved about what? Why are you talking about feelings with the scariest person we know and Barton?”

“Tony!” snaps Steve, grabbing his hand again, with less of a romantic intent this time and making one of his closest friends face him. “I like you.”

Tony tilts his head in bemused puzzlement. “I like you too Rogers. Specially now that I know you’ll dirty up the uniform a bit.”

“Argh. No, I like like you. This was supposed to be a date.”

“With me?”

“No, with Banner. Didn’t you see me hanging on his every word over dinner?”

“Shut up, Rogers, how am I supposed to know that you want to date me?”

“Apparently I moon over you constantly if we ask the rest of our team,” sighs Steve again.

Tony stops walking and faces Steve directly. “What if I ask you?”

Steve stares. “I want to date you, Tony. I want to kiss you and make love to you on some nights and fuck you on others. I want to be the one you rely on at your side in battles and to pull you out of the lab when you get too invested in a project and to be your shoulder when the memories are too much. Is that clear enough?”

Tony leers at him. “I could use a little more persuading.”

Steve grins devilishly back, wraps an arm around Tony’s waist and reels him in. “I can do that,” he says as he tilts his head to meet Tony’s lips.

This kiss has all the best parts of his previous kisses. Tony opens up for him, going slack against his lips but his body pressing against Steve in all the right places. He trusts Tony, and he thinks he might love him, and then all extra thoughts are swept away at the searing heat of Tony’s mouth against his.

~

A few weeks later, Tony gets to see just how much Steve is willing to dirty up that uniform after all. 


End file.
